A menina no bosque
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: Ele a observava constantemente. A menina não sabia e continuava a se divertir sozinha, quebrava as regras que a sociedade impõe. Ele via nela uma chance de diversão e recomeço. Ela via nele uma chance de se livrar de um casamento ruim e de continuar a ser quem realmente é. Em uma época em que o casamento significa o ápice da vida de alguém, a união deles é fundamental.
1. Chapter 1

**_A menina no bosque_**

Ela estava colhendo flores no bosque. Todas aquelas flores selvagens que não sabia o nome eram de cores tão vivas, de belezas incomparáveis, mas de tamanha simplicidade em seus formatos que a encantava. Sua paixão é fazer um buque unindo-as e depois imortaliza-las em suas pinturas. Sua cesta já estava cheia e a fita de cetim que envolve sua cintura foi utilizada para amarrar algumas.

Segurando o grande buque e a cesta confeccionada por ela, correu rumo a casa. Entrou sem fazer barulho e subiu as velhas escadas de madeira rapidamente. Não havia motivo para ser discreta ali, mas foi ensinada a sê-lo em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora, portanto se porta com uma polida educação mesmo sem que haja necessidade. Apenas sua respiração e o ranger dos degraus com seu peso eram audíveis dentro da casa. Entrou no sótão, arrumou suas flores em jarros, fez alguns arranjos e começou a pintar.

Seu pincel quase não tocava a tela de tão delicadas que eram suas pinceladas. A tela antes branca recebeu varias tonalidades de verde, uma belíssima gradação de azul e, a cor das pétalas variava de planta para planta, sendo algumas vermelhas, outras roxas, algumas possuíam cores mescladas e isso dá vida a sua arte.

Pintara um quadro depois do outro, tendo um saldo de oito no total, pois eram todos pequenos. De tanto trabalho suas mãos ficaram coloridas. Sua face e cabelo também se encontravam cheios de diferentes tintas. Retirou o avental manchado, pôs suas obras para secar no sol e foi tomar um banho. Entrou no banheiro e encheu a banheira com água quente, pois à pouco havia a fervido. Despiu-se e com um pano limpo e úmido retirou os excessos de tinta ainda fora da banheira. Quando percebeu que cor da banheira não mudaria devido às tintas, ela entrou e submergiu o corpo inteiro, da cabeça aos pés, como já lhe é costume.

Assim que o pulmão ameaçou começar a doer com a falta de ar ela emergiu e sugou o ar com força para recuperar seu folego. Sua surpresa estampou-se em seu rosto quando sua pele alva se tornou rubra. A constatação que um homem observava-a em um momento tão íntimo e sequer possuía a decência e o pudor de desviar seus intensos olhos. Envergonhada, ela se encolheu tentando cobrir sua nudez. Abaixou seu olhar, quebrando o contato visual com o homem. Não havia coragem para apartar o beiço e deixar as palavras escorrerem por ele, pois estas se encontravam presas em sua garganta. Sentia seu corpo queimar com o olhar dele.

Ele se aproximou a passos lentos, sem retirar seu olhar do miúdo corpo na água. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira e ergueu sua mão, tocou o cabelo negro com sutileza, deslizando os dedos entre as mechas macias. Pouco a pouco a moça parou de tremer e ergueu seu rosto para fita-lo de esguelha, não tinha coragem de fazê-lo abertamente. Ainda sem nada a dizer, ele passou a acariciar a pele dela com a ponta dos dedos.

-Qual seu nome, senhorita?

- Não posso dizê-lo, senhor.

-E qual seria o motivo para tal?

-Meu pai me permite faze-lo, senhor, diz que não é dever de uma dama conhecer homens sem primeiro ser apresentada a ele.

-E onde ele está?

-... - ela quebrou o breve contato visual e encarou a parede rosada a sua frente descascando.

-Por que não me diz?

-Não posso- ele arqueou a sobrancelha, ela reprimiu uma leve risada-, não é seguro.

-Se eu desejasse lhe fazer mal, já o teria feito, não acha?- ele cessou o carinho e a observou com a face séria.

-Acredito que sim- respondeu após uma pausa.

-Então... Encontro uma mulher nova sozinha em uma casa abandonada, nada mais normal do que ter a curiosidade atiçada.

-Meu pai viaja constantemente e minha dama de companhia adoeceu, logo, fui liberada para passear.

-Isso explica sua solidão, mas vai contra os costumes.

- Os costumes moldam a sociedade e não um único indivíduo.

-Boa resposta- ele sorriu, ela virou a cara.

-Se importa em me deixar sozinha? Acredito que devo me vestir e voltar para casa.

-Não há nenhum problema em fazê-lo. Estarei do lado de fora do banheiro.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta. A morena se levantou e se secou, vestiu-se rapidamente e desembaraçou o cabelo com os dedos. Olhou-se no espelho quebrado demoradamente. Observava seus olhos fundos e as olheiras arroxeadas, os lábios vermelhos e a maçã do rosto corada. Saiu do banheiro e percebeu que o mais velho permanecia na casa. Passou por ele com passos rápidos e silenciosos, pegou seu guarda-chuva, despediu-se educadamente alegando que em pouco tempo o sol iria se por e preparou-se para sair, mas foi interrompida.

-Creio que devo acompanha-la até sua casa.

-Não precisa faze-lo, senhor. Ainda está claro e o caminho é seguro.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Fui eu que criei o caminho.

Ele a observou por alguns segundos e depois declarou que não possuía mais objeções quanto à partida dela e ela se foi. Observou-a desaparecer entre as frondosas árvores e os arbustos. Na cabeça dela os pensamentos sobre como o homem lhe era de certa forma amedrontador assim como o pai que a essa hora estava a léguas de distancia. Na cabeça dele, pensamentos sobre a doce menina que há pouco conhecera e sobre qual as circunstancias que a levaram estar ali mexiam com sua curiosidade.

* * *

Estava sentada em uma das cadeiras que seu pai ama, esta era feita a partir de uma madeira nobre e artesanalmente esculpida, o tecido dela era preto e brilhoso e sua espuma confortável para ficar sentada por horas. Seus olhos estavam fixos na parede muito bem pintada de branco. As vozes provenientes de uma conversa no cômodo ao lado chegavam até si como se houvesse um enorme e espesso filtro. Seu corpo quase imóvel, sua respiração controlada para produzir o mínimo de barulho possível na esperança de entender todas as frases ditas pelas duas mulheres.

-A Senhorita costuma sumir durante as tardes, minha senhora. Deixar que ela continue a faze-lo é inadmissível!- uma mulher de voz firme e aguda pronunciou-, não pode deixar que isso aconteça.

-O nosso senhor autorizou!-a governanta quase gritou a frase-, se ele o fez, há motivos suficientes para não contesta-lo. Sou a dama de companhia dela, sou a mulher que a ensina a se comportar, todas as regras de etiqueta e todas as habilidades que os homens exigem ver em uma moça prendada, mas estou doente e por mim a manteria ao meu lado durante todos esses dias, mas tenho um superior e nessa casa, a ordem dele é lei!

-Mas...

-Cale-se, Annabeth.

-Sim senhora.

Ouviu-se o som de uma pesada cadeira sendo arrastada e logo a Srta. Annabeth Machado apareceu na porta. Ela é uma moça loira e alta, olhos cor de mel e desprovida de curvas harmoniosas, seus seios são muito fartos, mas não há cintura e o quadril é muito estreito. Os traços angulados do rosto dela é o que a torna linda aos olhos de muitos. Mas para a pequena menina nada disso importa, eis que se trata de uma loira ousada, voluntariosa e competitiva, dissimulada, trapaceira e instável emocionalmente, o conjunto de tudo isso assusta a morena e deu a ela uma extrema antipatia em relação a outra.

-Senhorita- a garota a olhou-, deseja tomar chá?

-Não por agora, mas obrigada por perguntar Srta. Machado.

-Não há de que.

Novamente apenas a pequena se encontrava na pequena sala. Sua mente vagava entre a conversa das mulheres e o homem da casa abandonada no bosque. Quanto a governanta e a serviçal, ela não se preocupava, o assunto era debatido desde a primeira vez que se aventurara sem acompanhante, no auge de seus 12 anos e, portanto, sabia que não seria privada de faze-lo tão cedo. Quanto ao homem em seu refúgio, ela se sentia um pouco insegura, não sentia medo, apenas, o jeito imponente dele a intimidava um pouco e, não menos importante, era o primeiro homem que havia conhecido por mérito próprio e não por intermédio de seu pai e por isso tinha receio de fazer ou falar algo errado.

Resolvida a mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, ela foi para o seu quarto, pegou o seu amado livro Orgulho e Preconceito, de Jane Austen, e começou a ler. Com toda a certeza, ler as obras de Jane a acalmava e prendia sua total atenção. Para ela, nada além de pintar e desenhar, era mais delicioso do que dedicar seu tempo a leitura e a escrita. Sua mente se prendia no enredo com facilidade enquanto seus olhos ávidos devoravam as páginas.

Quando terminou sua leitura ela percebeu que a vela já estava no fim. Levantou-se da confortável poltrona e pôs seu objeto de apreço na penteadeira. Passou um bom tempo observando a cera derreter lentamente e o pavio ser reduzida a cinzas pela chama amarelada de base azulada. Por um momento quis poder pintar a cena, mas não podia, em sua casa as telas eram inexistentes. Pôs-se a observar o céu negro e todas as estrelas ali presentes, reconheceu várias constelações e ficou a admirar Vênus, só abandonou o local ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por um empregado pedindo que ela fosse jantar.

* * *

**Cá estou eu com mais uma fic. Decidi que minha habilidade é mais com histórias de época ou no mundos alternativos como o mundo de Naruto.**

**Adoro escrever coisas do tipo e amo ler novelas de cavalaria ou romances épicos, tragedias gregas ou tragicomédias. Meu ramo é em coisa antiga, nosso mundo está muito moderno e cheio de direitos e deveres e o povo brasileiro tem uma constituição enorme. Estou tentando dar continuidade as duas fics que se passam na nossa época, mas para mim não chega a ser tão prazeroso. Aproveitei que estava lendo Jane Austen e baixei o espírito da coisa. Tenho grandes planos para essa fic e estou super animada para faze-la.**

**Espero que gostem e acompanhem.**

**Obs.: o casal é o Kakashi e a Hinata mesmo, mas resolvi fazer com eles por gostar do casal e existir pouca fic com eles, em segundo lugar, eu estou montando algo que naõ nos é contemporâneo e naquela época as mulheres se casavam novas com homens muito mais velhos e eu me aproveitei do Hatake para ressaltar isso. O plano original era ser o Itachi, mas todo mundo lê ItaHina e estou propondo um desafio a mim mesma para atrair um publico por mérito próprio e não pelo casal retratado.**

**Mereço reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A menina no bosque_**

_Capítulo 2_

_''Aqueles que sonham acordados têm consciência de mil coisas que escapam aos que apenas sonham adormecidos.''_

-Edgar Allan Poe

Ela estava num dos galhos mais resistentes de sua amada macieira. Em suas mãos há um caderno no qual desenha com necessidade. O desenho é o retrato de um homem belo, cabelos grisalhos de tão louros e com aparência macia e brilhante, pele branca sem muitas manchas, rosto de traços suave e fino, bastante elegante e admirável, os lábios finos receberam atenção especial ao serem retratados com a ponta do carvão.

A sua frente o homem que desenhava a olhava fixamente. Seus olhos intensos formigavam sua pele de tão intensos e expressivos. Ele estava sentado com as costas apoiadas no tronco, uma perna dobrada com o braço apoiado sobre o joelho e a outra perna pendia ao lado do galho que estava sentado.

-Por que me olhas tanto?

- Por que perguntas tanto?- rebateu em tom irônico.

- Talvez se não me olhasse tão fixamente por tanto tempo, eu falaria mais – ela o olhou e viu-o arquear a sobrancelha.

-Não posso te observar? És indigna de passar despercebida.

- Não gosto de atenção.

- Não gosto de não observar-te.

Ela continuou encarando-o por um tempo e soltou um suspiro de desistência, voltando a dedicar-se as imagens que nasciam nas paginas brancas. Sentiu a terra tremer e acabou deixando o lápis cair, pensou que estava ocorrendo um terremoto. O chão tremeu com maior violência mais uma vez e ela caiu, sendo segurada pelo homem. Mais um abalo e a dor do impacto contra o chão a acertou em cheio. Fechou os olhos fortemente para tentar suportar.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que novamente estava em seu quarto. A dor em seu sonho não passava de uma dormência por passar a noite sem mudar de posição. Se levantou e foi sorrateiramente até a cozinha. Sentia um enorme vazio por reconhecer que não esteve na árvore junto ao homem.

O relógio da sala marcava meia-noite e quarenta minutos. Talvez ela pudesse ir até a casa no bosque e se refugiar lá. Seria arriscado e gostoso se arriscar. ''Talvez se eu for agora e voltar antes do nascer-do-sol, não seja pega'', pensou. Com a maior discrição possível, voltou ao quarto e vestiu uma roupa leve e descente, calçou uma bota fechada e confortável. Foi na cozinha e pegou uma das lanternas e um isqueiro, esperou para saber se alguém havia percebido que estava acordada e só depois de se certificar, ela saiu.

Caminhou no breu de início para não acordar os empregados ou chamar alguma atenção indesejada. Após atravessar a fronteira imaginaria que definia o fim das suas terrar e o início do bosque ela acendeu a lanterna e começou a andar tão rápido que quase corria pelo seu tão conhecido caminho. Em pouco tempo a imponente casa verde, com a tinta descascando e os vidros quebrados, surgiu a sua frente. Ela entrou no imóvel e subiu para o quarto que antigamente devia servir para uso de hospedes, mas que agora servia de abrigo para seu estoque de tintas. Com todo o material necessário a mão, subiu para o sótão e começou a pintar as telas.

Pintava em tal frenesi que não percebeu que aquele que antes dormia naquele quarto, acordou e passou a observa-la. Estava pintando o céu quando errou em uma das estrelas e se preparou para destruir tudo, mas foi impedida por mãos grandes e masculinas, sentiu um corpo colar-se ao seu, o topo de suas costas roçando o peitoral masculino, as mãos cobriram as suas e uma respiração calma e compassada se fez presente perto de seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela se arrepiar-se.

-Não destrua tudo. Basta cobrir a estrela com azul novamente e ninguém perceberá.

-Haverá mais camadas nesse ponto que no resto e isso destacará o canto defeituoso- ele riu baixinho-. Ora! Do que estás rindo, senhor?

- De ti, senhorita Sem Nome. Não percebe que basta passar este tom de azul- ele mergulhou o pincel na tinta-, sobre o erro – ele pincelou a tela-, dessa forma e passar essa tinta aqui- ele trocou de pincel e o mergulhou no líquido-, assim e pronto!

-Ficou... Perfeito!

Ele sorriu de canto novamente e se afastou. Reduziu-se a insignificância de mero espectador. Passou-se mais um tempo naquele silencio, ela pintando e ele observando. Ele comentou que o sol começava a marcar presença ao tonalizar o horizonte com a cor salmão, e ela, nervosa, limpou o rosto e braços com um pano úmido e pôs-se a cor rumo a sua casa.

A nevoa da manhã atrapalhava parte de sua visão, mas não a impediu de chegar em casa sem sujar a barra de seu vestido com terra. Tirou os enlameados sapatos e os carregou nas mãos, andando descalça a passos cautelosos pela madeira. Entrou no quarto pela janela, retirou o vestido e o colocou junto com a bota, no local destinado as roupas sujas. Novamente com a camisola ela se enfiou debaixo das cobertas e fingiu dormir.

* * *

Estava sentado no parapeito de sua janela olhando para os quadros espalhado pelo local. O sol brilhava fraco ao atravessar a densa névoa matutina, mas era suficiente para aquecer lhe as costas. Seu olhar se perdia nas inúmeras telas em preto e branco que realçavam uma única parte colorida, como na qual há uma casa, um jardim e o céu em uma escala de cinza, mas as tulipas vermelhas foram retratadas com todo o seu esplendor natural.

Um deles retratava uma moça loura, mulher retratada também em vários desenhos espalhados pelo local. Em outro, há um homem robusto e dono de uma beleza comum, sério e altivo em sua posição, foi pintado em diversas variações de sépia, mas toda a natureza comum do homem é quebrada pela cor que preenche seus olhos, a íris de coloração incomum, que varia entre a prata e o roxo, é muito próxima a da artista. Mas a que o homem mais se deleitava ao analisar é um autorretrato da pequena, seu olhar sereno fixo no horizonte, o cabelo preso em uma trança desleixada e a postura totalmente relaxada, com as postas apoiadas no tronco imponente de uma árvore, os pés nus e enlameados pendendo para fora do penhasco em que ela está.

Soltou um suspiro pesado e começou a zanzar pelo casarão. Foi olhando os moveis velhos e corroídos por cupins, as paredes com mofo e infiltrações, a tinta manchada e descascada, os lençóis sujos que cobrem o sofá há muito devorado por traças e o piso rangendo. Saiu e se deparou com o que um dia já foi um belíssimo jardim, mas agora não passa de um monte de ervas daninhas, heras e gramíneas não aparadas, planta não podada, um poço com o muro quebrado e uma roseira próxima da morte devidos as inúmeras trepadeiras.

-Esse lugar precisa, definitivamente, de uma boa reforma- declarou para o vento.

Entrou e foi direto para o porão. Lá encontrou sua caixa de ferramentas e a subiu para o térreo, tirou a blusa e começou a arrastar a velharia para fora do lugar, desmontando armários e estantes. Esvaziou a casa quase por completo, pôs os sofás, os moveis, as camas e os tapetes no jardim. Depois de fazer isso até ficar exausto, ele tomou banho e se arrumou, montou seu cavalo e rumou para a cidade. Encontrou seu amigo e começou a conversar com ele sobre a necessidade de reformar seu lar.

- Melhor derrubar e construir outra no lugar- o amigo dizia, mas o outro discordava.

- Aquelas paredes contam historias e delas não posso me livrar.

Depois de muito debater chegaram a um consenso. A estrutura será a mesma, com suas fortes vigas, as paredes serão refeitas, ou concertadas, ou mantidas. Tintas serão compradas para colorir o imóvel e o piso de madeira receberá o devido tratamento, os encanamentos serão de ultima geração e os móveis, em sua maioria serão reformados, com exceção de alguns que resolveram livrar-se. Ao fechar negocio, voltou para o seu pedaço de terra.

Adentrou o lugar sem receios e foi engolido por uma intensa nostalgia. Lembrava-se de seu doloroso passado, que fora testemunhado por aquelas mesmas paredes frias. Paredes essas que lhe sussurram lembranças tingidas de carmim, que guardam segredos e observaram erros. Sentado na sala com uma garrafa de whisky na mão e os olhos fixos no nada, nem percebeu que era minuciosamente observado. Perdido em suas angustiantes memórias, não poderia dizer com exatidão quando a moça chegou ou o porque dela não tentar chamar sua atenção, anunciando sua presença.

-Há quanto tempo estás aí a me observar?

-Cheguei a um par de horas- ela ruborizou-. Percebi que o senhor estava muito distraído, então não ousei interromper seus agradáveis pensamentos.

-Não o faça, é deveras vergonhoso ser pego alheio ao mundo e ser repreendido pelo ato de pensar.

-Não o farei, se assim desejas.

- O que a leva a me observar durante todo esse tempo, senhorita?- novamente corada, ela sorriu minimamente.

-Tomei a liberdade de desenha-lo, mas se não o quiser, posso queimar a folha.

-Não há necessidade.

-Posso tomar a liberdade de lhe perguntar qual a origem de teus pensamentos?

-Não há problema algum em faze-lo- ele a encarou-. Sente-se ao meu lado- ela obedeceu-. Lembrava-me da época em que aqui residi.

-Eras tu o antigo dono?

-Sim, pequena menina, esta terra me pertence.

-Lembra-se então, da ultima vez que aqui residira.

-Decerto, o fazia.

-Deixarei que continue a pensar, senhor. Irei pintar no andar superior- ela fez uma leve reverencia e subiu, a escada rangia a cada passo.

* * *

_Hey, está aí mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem._

_Quero agradecer a **Lais Santtanna** por favoritar. Isso me deixa feliz._

_Adiós._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, tampouco seus personagens. Esta é uma obra ficcional sem fins lucrativos feita com os personagens do verdadeiro criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**A menina no bosque**

_''Liberdade é pouco. O que eu desejo ainda não tem nome. ''_

-Clarice Lispector

Os grisalhos e lisos cabelos de aspecto macio e brilhoso, de cor não correspondente a idade e sim ao fato de ser um louro claríssimo de nascença. Os olhos escuros oblíquos, totalmente apáticos, com uma cicatriz na pálpebra esquerda. Lábios finos e rosados que não se destacam muito em contraste com a pele branca. Esse é o homem no qual ela pintava com toda sua minúcia e perfeccionismo. Este é o homem que a pouco conhecera e que é dono de seu refugio.

Concentrada demais para perceber o par de olhos fixos sobre si. Nova de mais para decifrar os olhares que lhe eram lançados. Recatada demais para um homem tentar seduzir sem empenho. Coberta demais para perceber os olhares repletos de segundas intenções. Mas parecia uma mulher extrovertida, dessas que alguns suspeitam de sua inocência, seu jeito de falar sempre contido com um ''que'' de escárnio sugeriam que ela muito da vida já sabia, mas a verdade lhe era contraria. Seu paradoxo era o que chamava a atenção dele, pois já estava tão presa a essência da garota que, às vezes lhe era impossível distinguir se ela era mesmo tão santa quanto se dizia. Como pode uma mulher com face tão inocente, aparentando ser uma criança, a exceção do corpo curvilíneo, ser tão madura, possuir um olhar carregado, pensou o homem.

- Qual a sua idade, dama Sem Nome?

- Nã- Não se pergunta a idade de uma mulher. Mas lhe direi, conto 16 primaveras.

- Já esta na idade de se casar.

- Meu pai crê que eu deva fazê-lo.

- Sabe quem será.

- Me- meu futuro é incerto.

- Apenas creia que teu marido aparecerá a qualquer minuto.

- Obrigada por consolar-me - o rubor se desfez e a gagueira se foi.

E assim mergulharam em novo silencio confortável. Ele observava-a e ela pintava-o, o tempo passava e o sol buscava desaparecer no horizonte. Ao olhar o tom abóbora do céu, a morena decidiu partir rumo a sua casa. Se foi rapidamente, condenando o grisalho a solidão por mais uma noite.

* * *

Estava entediado. A pequena menina não apareceu para fazer-lhe companhia, então resolveu ir pescar. Cravou a vara entre duas grandes rochas e subiu em um carvalho de copa espessa, que lhe proporcionava sombra, ar fresco e visão privilegiada.

Após um tempo, depois de pegar alguns peixes e solta-los novamente, ele resolveu ficar ali apenas por não ter mais nada para fazer. Observou uma moça se aproximar do rio. Ainda pequeno aprendeu que sempre que uma mulher se aproximasse de um rio, ele devia dar as costas e voltar outra hora. Abstendo-se da imagem. Mas há tempos não o fazia. A morena que agora erguia seu vestido é a mesma artista que invade sua casa. Já havia a surpreendido em um momento íntimo e dessa vez não seria diferente.

De início, apenas a pele cândida dos pés aos joelhos estava exposta. Mas o dia quente a fazia suar. Depois de analisar o local a procura de qualquer pessoa nos arredores, a moça despiu-se, ficando apenas com suas roupas de baixo, e entrou na água cristalina. Nadava de uma extremidade a outra sem se deixar ser levada pela correnteza. Subiu em uma pedra submersa e deitou-se nela, deixando apenas sua cabeça de fora.

Ainda sentado na árvore, o homem a admirava silenciosa e furtivamente. Observava com atenção cada curva dela. Cada parte do belo corpo que ela escondia com tanto afinco estava agora revelada e brilhava com os reflexos do sol na água. Devido a ausência de linhas esverdeadas sobre a pele, ele pode concluir que ela tinha hábito de se banhar ao sol.

Depois de um tempo, ela se levantou, secou-se e vestiu-se. Passou um tempo penteando o cabelo com os dedos e, após perceber que ele havia secado, ela o trançou e saiu andando mata adentro. O homem a acompanhava com olhar até que sua curva desaparecesse entre as plantas.

Decidiu ir para casa pouco depois da saída dela. Andou a passos arrastados, preguiçosos, com a imagem da moça no rio rondando sua mente. Chegando lá, ele deparou-se com ela desenhando, as mãos manchadas de carvão e o rosto também.

- Pensei que não viria hoje.

- E não vinha, não fazia parte de meu plano, mas preferi vir.

- Ainda fico pasmo com a liberdade que lhe é co-concedida.

- É um acordo com meu pai.

- Interesso-me pelo acordo. Pode me contar suas cláusulas?

- Se o senhor assim deseja- ela olhou-o desconfiada, porem logo relaxou-. Trata-se de um co-contrato assinado por am- ambos. Eu posso me refugiar sem companhia alguma para estudar, pintar e desenhar desde que meu p-pai possa escolher meu marido e eu me case antes dos 18 anos. Também devo aprender como ser uma boa e-esposa com minha governanta.

- Mas, dependendo do marido, ele pode não permitir que saia de casa.

- Por ...Por isso que o faço agora - ela sorriu-, também não permitirão que eu estude e o faço agora.

- Estuda sobre o que?

- Já li sobre Copérnico, Giordano Bruno, Sócrates e Platão. Aprendi matemática, três dialetos diferentes, historia, geografia e outras ciências. Possuo as tragédias de Sófocles na ponta da língua. Leio todos os livros de meu pai e, quando estamos a sós, debatemos sobre tudo que aprendi.

- Gosto de mulheres inteligentes. Reduz nossa solidão e as torna mais interessante. São absurdamente mais adoráveis.

- És diferente da maioria, então. A maior parte dos homens abomina a ideia de ter uma mulher que não sirva apenas para reprodução- ela comentou com amargura. Ele apenas riu.

* * *

Lais Santtanna, obrigada por acompanhar a fic e desculpe a demora. Estive ocupada com os estudos e não pude postar antes. Essa fic já foi até concluída em meu caderno. Espero que goste do capítulo, ficou pequeno, mas foi o meu melhor.

Quero agradecer a Mazi. Sal por favoritar a fic. Espero que também goste do enredo.


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente em A menina no bosque:

- Gosto de mulheres inteligentes. Reduz nossa solidão e as torna mais interessante. São absurdamente mais adoráveis.

- És diferente da maioria, então. A maior parte dos homens abomina a ideia de ter uma mulher que não sirva apenas para reprodução - ela comentou com amargura. Ele apenas riu.

* * *

Kakashi refletia sobre a frase.

- Se acha diferente, senhorita?

- Um pouco.

- E o que pensa sobre isso?

- Pode ser ruim, sob certo ponto de vista.

- Explique.

- Se me casar com um homem que queira uma mulher apenas parra ter filhos e arrumar a casa, creio que ele vá me devolver para meu pai.

- Os tolos governam sozinhos e são derrotados, os sábios possuem fiéis e por isso se mantém no poder. Nada melhor que uma esposa para ter como braço direito, pois o dever de vocês é ser fiel, leal até a...

- A morte.- ela completou e sorriu. – Não acredito em unicórnios, senhor.

- A magia em se acreditar é poder ver quando ninguém mais o faz.

- Temos que nos moldar a necessidades de nossos maridos. Se ele não quiser minha ajuda, me restringirei aos meus deveres.

- E acabará por apagar a sua essência e viverá ordinariamente apenas porque mandaram faze-lo?

- Infelizmente, sim.

-Serás uma esposa maravilhosa, não pode deixar que te destruam.

- Não sou maravilhosa e minha existência tampouco importa.

- Vai mesmo desistir rumo ao topo?

- Vou me manter no 99%.

- 99 não é 100.

- Ser 100% é clamar aos santos que fracasse. Meu marido poderá me ignorar e eu serei só mais uma no mundo, mas pelo menos vivi algo.

Ele riu e foi até ela. Ela se esforçava mesmo que tudo fosse em vão algum dia. Uma mulher como nenhuma outra estava a sua frente e ela não lhe é indiferente. Aquela que, ainda que soubesse que tudo no futuro a faria se sentir pior e solitária, gostava de se aventurar sozinha para ser feliz, meio que por um breve momento. Ele a admirava mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele se apaixonara por ela sem saber quando tudo começou. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela é a melhor mulher que ele conheceu em toda sua vida.

Muito mais experiente que ela, ele deu seu primeiro passo para um caminho sem volta. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela tez rosada dela. Ali estava o arrepio que a percorria sempre que ele a tocava de leve. Ali estava o tremor que a sacudia com o calor do contato dele. Ele se aproximou até fechar todo o espaço entre eles e a abraçou possessivamente. Suas mãos sobre a cintura dela eram firmes. Ele abaixou o rosto ate a altura do dela e colou suas testas. Olhos claros e acinzentados o observavam com clara confusão e curiosidade.

-Apenas feche seus olhos. - Ela obedeceu.

Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela de inicio e depois passou a distribuir beijinhos ao redor da boca. Volta e meia ele sugava os lábios carnudos dela até que estes atingissem um tom rubro máximo apenas para admira-los inchados e com tal tonalidade. Eles se separaram depois de um certo tempo e ela estava totalmente corada ao abrir os olhos.

- O... O que.. foi isso?

- É o tão famoso beijo.- Ele sorriu de canto e ela ficou mais vermelha.- O que foi?

- A Sr.ª. Yuuhi disse que... que eu só po-poderia beijar meu marido.

- Como poderia evitar se não sabia o que era?

Ele a olhava divertido e ela brincava com os dedos em profunda reflexão.

-É certo que se não conheço não posso evitar, mas...

-Mas?- ele encorajou.

- Eu não devia deixar o senhor se aproximar.

- Deixe de dizer ''não'' para tudo.

- Não zombe de mim!

- Não me olhe com essa cara irritada.

- Vou para casa!

- Não.

- E ainda sou eu que digo ''não'' para tudo.- ela resmungou.

- Você aceita tudo e diz não a tudo que é certo.

- Me deixe ir.

- Não quero que vá.

-Preciso.

-Não me deixe.

- Se não permitir minha ida, na hora em que eu fugir me forçarei a nunca mais voltar.

-Está me ameaçando? És apenas uma criança pequena e tola.- ele estava visivelmente alterado.

- Posso ser criança, mas não sou tola como pensas.

- Você ameaça não retornar- ele cuspiu a palavra ''ameaça'' com visível desprezo- , mas não pensa que eu posso não te deixar ir?

- Me subestimas senhor. Este será o primeiro lugar em que meu pai me buscará.

-Posso fugir e te levar comigo.

- A única chance de não ser assassinado na fronteira pelos homens de meu pai é me matando, mas se debates meus caminhos com tal afinco, me deixar falecer está em uma das suas ultimas hipóteses.

- Se eu te deixar partir, qual a garantia de que irá voltar?

-Nenhuma.

- Ainda responde sem hesitar- ele resmungou.

- É a verdade.

- Se eu te quero, qual seria a vantagem em perder-te?

- Existe uma garantia, mas o senhor a desconhece. Sabes onde moro, apenas não abriu seus olhos. Se eu não voltar, podes me buscar.

- Claro que vou achar uma casa em uma cidade como esta – ele zombou.

-Repito que o senhor sabe, mas não quer enxergar – ele a encarou-. Se estás tão curioso, a única forma de matar a charada é me deixando partir.

- Quem me garante que não mentes?

-A vida possui garantias ocultas. Ela é um jogo de mentiras, cabe ao senhor descobrir se estou blefando ou não.

- Vá, então. Esconda-se em sua casa – ele saiu da frente da porta.

Ela correu para fora da casa, parou e deu uma olhada nele. Antes de sumir no bosque ela gritou:

-Maquiavel é um gênio!

_Garotinha louca_, ele pensou.

* * *

Lalykuran, obrigada pela review e está aqui mais um.

Miiya-chan, obrigada pela review. Faz realmente muito tempo desde a ultima KakaHina que eu li. Obrigada por gostar.

Obrigada por favoritarem e seguirem a fic, isso me deixa entusiasmada.

Espero que gostem.


	5. Chapter 5

''_Todas as artes são como espelhos nos quais o homem se conhece e reconhece algo dentro de si que ignorava. ''_

_- Alain, Vinte Lições sobre as belas artes._

**_A menina no bosque_**

Três dias. Três dias sem o menor sinal dela. A moça havia desaparecido. Se deixara enganar pelo rosto infantil, os gestos inocentes e pela habilidade de responde-lo sempre a altura. Apenas uma moça bonita que sabe usar as palavras ao seu favor, uma criança que sabe jogar com as palavras. Ela disse que Maquiavel era um gênio, mostrou que acabou induzindo-o para a destruição sem que ele percebesse. Se fosse uma guerra ele já estaria morto e seu povo dominado. O homem soltou um murmúrio de raiva. Estava furioso por ter sido manipulado tão facilmente por uma mulher com a metade de sua idade. Resolveu dedicar seu tempo a reforma da casa.

Homens trabalhavam dia e noite desde quatro horas após a saída dela. Haviam começado pelos quartos. A suíte principal já havia sido concluída, outras suítes menores também, todos os banheiros já haviam sido finalizados. O jardim estava sendo exclusivamente aparado por ele. Ve-la tantas vezes correndo entre as plantas o fez repensar se queria um outro homem cuidando de seu jardim.

Foi ao centro encontrar seu amigo novamente. No escrito estava ele, o amigo e o sobrinho do amigo, Itachi Uchiha. Os três conversaram sobre muitas coisas, de política à religião. Em uma de suas mudanças de assunto um dos homens percebeu que algo estava errado.

-O que há de ruim, Kakashi? A reforma não está indo conforme o planejado?

-Não se trata da casa, Obito. O assunto é outro. - O risalho se pos a olhar a rua pela janela.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, se trata de uma dama. - disse o sobrinho.

-Acredito que uma dama não poderia afetar tanto um homem como o Hatake.

- Infelizmente Itachi tem razão.

Os dois morenos entreolharam-se estupefatos.

- Quem é ela?- Perguntou Itachi.

-Não sei seu nome.

- E já se apaixonou?- perguntou o mais velho.

- Não me apaixonei.

- Se não é paixão, o que há de ser?

-Ela só é diferente.

- Que clichê! Todo homem apaixonado diz isso – disse Obito com uma carranca. - Fale tudo homem. Quem? Quando? Como? Por que pensa que ela se destaca?

- Não sei nome. Conheci-a na ultima semana. Ela estava no bosque de minha propriedade. Quanto a ultima parte, ela é uma peça rara de se encontrar nos dias atuais.

-Rara?

-Sim, Itachi, rara. Diga-me, quantas mulheres inteligentes e espertas conheces? Do tipo que acredita que pode lhe enganar e o faz sem muito esforço?

- A dama sem nome te enganou?

- Ela me manipulou! Uma louco, sem o mínimo de escrúpulos e boa o suficiente para faze-lo.

- Definitivamente é algo raro de se ver, mas tudo tem sua primeira vez.

- Tio!

- Que foi?

- Ela não é qualquer uma para fazê-lo. Vamos Kakashi, conte-nos o que a dama te fez.

- Eu não queria deixa-la partir como sempre fazia, queria arrancar a verdade dos lábios graciosos dela, saber quem ela é, de onde vem e quem é seu pai.- Ele soltou um suspiro pesado.- Mas a ninfeta é escorregadia e sabe ser arisca- novamente uma pausa-. A prendi em um abraço do qual ela não conseguia se soltar. Ela pediu que a deixasse partir. Estava assustada e eu sabia que se a soltasse ela não voltaria.

- E então...?- encorajou o mais novo.

- Ela começou a falar e me deu uma charada. Ela me disse que eu só saberia quem ela é se a deixasse partir- ele trincou os dentes-. Como fui tolo. De inicio resisti a proposta e ameacei mantê-la ao meu lado para sempre, ela riu e disse que se eu fizesse o pai dela me caçaria e me mataria, que se eu a queria, não poderia fugir com ela, pois a única forma de me livrar das garras do pai era matando-a. Ela sabia que eu não o faria.

- Que inocente!

- Ela debateu comigo até a curiosidade em mim me forçar a deixa-la ir. Me convenceu de que eu queria isso, me conduziu a liberta-la. Disse que sei quem ela é, mas ainda não abri meus olhos. Antes de sair disse que Maquiavel era um gênio e ...

- E ela não voltou – Itachi terminou por ele-. Ela é articulada de tanto ler O príncipe penso eu. Ela também sabe que está muito próximo ao pai dela, mas apenas não o fez.

- E como diabos acharei um homem nessa cidade inteira?

- Isso eu não sei.

Kakashi continuou a observar a rua pela janela até algo chamar-lhe a atenção. Um homem descia de seu cavalo com o rosto erguido e andava sem se importar com os olhares invejosos ao seu redor. Os cabelos castanhos, lisos e longos, o rosto simétrico e austero, o ar de imponência que ele exala, mas os olhos principalmente. ''Esta cor de olhos é inconfundível'', pensou o grisalho, '' é o homem do quadro dela''.

- Quem é ele?- apontou e Itachi se levantou para ver quem era.

- Hiashi Hyuuga, o patriarca da segunda família mais rica dessa cidade, só perdendo em poder e dinheiro para o nosso clã, os Uchiha.

-Itachi vive tentando conseguir a mão da herdeira, mas o pai é um home duro na queda. O Sr. Hyuuga é, sem duvidas, bom em negócios até quando se trata da filha – alfinetou Obito.

- Aquele velho vive fazendo exigências, diz que está me testando. Não me deixa chegar perto da moça ou ficar as sós com ela.

- A Srta. Hinata Hyuuga é disputada por muitos homens, nada mais normal que tentar diminuir a concorrência e preservar a pureza dela.

- Hinata? – Hatake questionou.

- Sim, a Srta. Hinata é a bela e perfeita herdeira do clã Hyuuga.

- Vai com calma, Itachi. Ela não pode ser perfeita.

- Vamos tio, diga-me um defeito nela.

- Ela parece ser amorosa, gentil e submissa, assim como mandam os bons costumes, mas acredito que quando quer ela é infernal.

- Com aquele rostinho e jeito de anjo? Acho que não.

- Eu a conheço a mais tempo. Já a vi se embrenhar em copa de arvore e ninguém, além do pai, conseguir faze-la descer.

- Em comparação a outras, isso não é problema.

Ouviram alguém bater na porta. O Uchiha mais velho pediu para o secretario entrar. O homem disse que o Sr. Hyuuga esperava para entrar. Os homens autorizaram e o assunto entrou no escritório.

- Bom dia Sr. Hyuuga- cumprimentaram os três.

- Bom dia Srs. Uchiha e Sr...?

- Hatake, Kakashi Hatake.

- Sr. Hatake. Vim convida-los para jantar em minha residência, o senhor Hatake está incluído no pedido.

- Claro que iremos.

Continuaram a conversar sobre o jantar e negócios por um bom tempo. Hiashi ouviu as circunstancias que levaram o grisalho a se afastar da cidade e retornar. O homem refez o convite e depois partiu. Os três conversaram um pouco mais e depois foram se arrumar. Chegaram juntos ao casarão. Foram recepcionados por uma bela serviçal chamada Annabeth que os guiou até a sala de jantar. Kakashi percebeu que mesmo sendo bela, a Srta. Anna, como preferia que a chamassem, era de uma falsidade fora do comum. A dama foi fazendo charminho para eles durante todo o percurso.

Chegando a mesa devidamente arrumada sentaram-se a esquerda do patriarca. O líder se encontrava na extremidade com o sobrinho, o Sr. Neji a sua direita, e o Sr. Obito se encontrava no extremo oposto. A herdeira e sua irmã mais nova estavam ao lado do primo e os doi convidados estavam a sua frente.

- Obrigado pela presença dos senhores- começou o anfitrião com polides-. Sr. Hatake, lhe apresento minha primogênita, Srta. Hinata, meu sucessor, Sr. Neji, e minha filha mais nova, a Srta. Hanabi.

Prazer em conhecê-los.

- O mesmo, Sr. Hatake- responderam em uníssono.

- Hinata, minha filha, o Sr. Itachi veio para reforçar o pedido de casamento – disse o homem como quem nada quer.

- É realmente uma boa proposta de matrimonio, mas a Srta. Hinata ainda é muito nova para tal. Futuramente há de ser um benefício.

- Irmão, se continuar a por todos os pretendentes da Hina para correr não sobrará nenhum!- repreendeu Hanabi, o que arrancou uma risada da mais velha.

- Não seja impertinente irmã.

- Olhe isso minha irmã, veja como ele me maltrata!

- Não faça tempestade em copo d'água, minha filha. Neji apenas está tentando te educar. Quanto a tua irmã, Hinata apenas se diverte as suas custas.

- Papai!- a primogênita repreendeu.

-É a verdade.

-Irmã?

-Não confie em todo que ouve, minha irmã.

A mais nova fechou a cara e o jantar transcorreu sem mais interrupções do gênero. Até que começaram a falar de politica e economia. Sem se conter ao ouvir a conversa sobre um de seus assuntos preferidos a herdeira tomou coragem e entrou na conversa.

- Papai, o presidente dos Estados Unidos anda cada vez mais agitado, percebestes?

- Não entendo.

- O céu esta muito azul, não acha?

- Seja sucinta, Srta. Hinata.

- Quero dizer, Sr. Neji, que em plena Revolução Industrial, como alguns chamam, a calmaria é prenuncio de perigo- ela baixou o olhar para o prato e depositou os talheres simetricamente.

- Não iremos entrar em batalha alguma.

- Não disse isso meu pai. É só que... A região de dominação espanhola parece um barril de pólvora e os norte-americanos estão se envolvendo demais em uma briga que não é deles. O senhor é o rei das armas, como alguns gostam de apelidar-te, e não querendo me intrometer em seus negócios, mas já o fazendo, penso que a venda anda meio alta para um período de ''paz''.

- Acredito, Srta. Hinata, que com a recente alta da violência as pessoas apenas desejam ter como se defender.

- Creia no que quiser, Sr. Itachi – a voz dela era seca-. Pode ser que esteja certo e pode ser que esteja errado, estou apenas mostrando meu ponto de vista.

- Educação, Hinata, educação.

- Sim papai.

Não se ouviu mais a voz melodiosa dela até o fim do jantar. Os homens conversaram sobre negócios durante a maior parte do tempo enquanto as irmãs apenas permaneceram ali caladas e de rosto baixo. Ao fim da refeição todos foram para outra sala. Hiashi e Obito debatiam estratégias de negócios, Itachi e Neji jogavam cartas, Hinata costurava e Kakashi fingia ler ao lado dela, Hanabi tricotava alheia a tudo e a todos.

- Então o nome da Srta. Sem Nome é Hinata? – o grisalho começou com a voz baixinha.

- Interessante, não? No fim o senhor me achou. Decepcionado por ter sido tão fácil?

-Nem um pouco. O que significa seu nome?

- Lugar ao sol.

- Combina com a sua beleza.

- Eu sou torrada?- ela o encarou discretamente boquiaberta.

- Céus, não. Quero dizer que és uma dama iluminada. De onde tirou tal conclusão?

- Neji diz que alguém que fica muito ao sol é torrado. *

- Isso não faz o mínimo sentido.

- Não é para fazer- disse desviando do assunto.

- Vai se casar com o Sr. Itachi?

-Talvez.

Houve um breve momento de silencio.

-Talvez? Seu pai não autoriza?

- Ele autoriza. Mas reio que o Sr. Uchiha não faz parte do diminuto grupo que aceita mulheres como eu.

-Grupo?- ele a encarou de esguelha escondendo um sorriso divertido.

- O senhor sabe. Ele é um homem autoritário, austero, arrogante e tudo mais. Admirável nos negócios e não aceita máculas. Como marido precisa de uma mulher que por vias das dúvidas não suje sua imagem. Ela deve ser sempre meiga e adorável, se dispor a ouvir todas as lamurias dele mesmo sem ter noção alguma sobre negócios, que cale os berros de ciúmes dele com um beijo e mil juras de amor. Posso ser paciente e por vezes calma, mas não aguentaria ouvir os problemas dele sem dar minha opinião ou repreende-lo. Se ele gritar comigo furioso por ciúmes, eu ouvirei tudo calada e depois levarei um cobertor para o sofá e dormirei lá sem nada dizer. Não sirvo para ele.

- Se continuar a pensar assim, nunca se casará.

- Como és pessimista!- ela soltou uma risada contida.

-Sou realista, minha dama.

- Tua? Não sou tua.

-Por enquanto.

- Desejas a mesma mulher que teu amigo?

- Voce não pertence a mim e tampouco a ele. O pobre homem sequer te conhece direito.

- E o homem que me viu durante menos de um mês sabe mais do que o que me visita por anos. Que coisa estranha.

- Não me venha com sarcasmo. Sabe que digo a verdade.

- E por que julga estar correto?

- Te conheço de momentos a sós. Ele nunca pode tocar-lhe.

- Julgas, portanto, que por me conhecer sem as restrições que são impostas a ele, tu me conhece pelo que sou e ele pelas aparências?

- Sim.

Ele a encarou discretamente e ela fingiu se concentrar na linha que escapava da agulha.

- É a verdade nua e crua.- ela disse sorrindo.

- Viu? Tenho mais chances de me casar contigo do que ele.

- Nunca afirme isso. Você é o lobo mal aqui.

-Lobo mal?

-Sim. Nunca ouviu falar que toda historia tem um fundo de verdade?

- E por que logo o lobo mal?

- És fruto de uma quebra de regra. Não passa de um homem se aproveitando de minha curiosidade infantil.

- Gosto de ser o lobo mal.

- És um pervertido!

- Ora, tu não voltou tantas vezes a minha casa? Vim busca-la. O preço pago pela chapeuzinho é a vida de sua avó e, como ela, você também tem de arcar com suas responsabilidades.

-Não passo de um jogo para ti.

- Não diga isso.

-Se não sou parte de um jogo, diga-me porque estas aqui.

- Vim lembrar-te que és minha.

- E quem lhe contou tal mentira?

- Se não sou eu, quem? Que homem aguentará te ver pintar quadros todos os dias, sendo todos muito melhores do que os que ele pintaria? Que marido vai deixar que tu dirija seus negócios junto a ele? Que leias todos os livros de seu acervo? Cite-me a lista – ela ficou calada.- Viu? Percebe isso? A sua única chance de ser feliz é permanecendo ao meu lado.

- Está tentando me manipular.

-Talvez sim, talvez não. Amanhã volto e peço sua mão ao teu pai.

- E o Sr. Uchiha?

-Ela aceitará.

- Como tens tanta certeza.

- Perguntas de mais, menina.

- Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem.

Ele se levantou e se juntou a Itachi e Neji. A boça terminou sua costura e pediu para se retirar junto a irmã. Depois da saída de ambas, os senhores decidiram conversar sobre negócios mais abertamente. Decidiram questões importantes para o futuro de suas fábricas. Depois de fecharem negócios, assinarem contratos e concordarem com decisões os convidados partiram.

* * *

*é uma referencia ao preconceito contra negros. Eles passavam o dia ao sol trabalhando e por isso eram 'torrados'.

Lalykuran, obrigada pela review e acho que esse capitulo meio que responde sua pergunta, hehehe ;D

Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Lais Santtanna, obrigada pela review, fiquei feliz por estar gostando. Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Estou muito feliz com quem favoritou a fic e esta seguindo. Realmente espero que todo mundo que esteja lendo goste desse cápítulo, pois ele é meio que o pilar dos próximos.

Bjs.

I will Back.


End file.
